Schützende Dunkelheit
by Psycho-Viech
Summary: Zwischen Schmerz, Leid und dunklen Erinnungen, kämpft ein Dämon um das Vergeben seines Geliebten und muss schmerzlich erfahren, wie schwer es doch ist, auf dieser Welt Liebe zu finden.
1. Default Chapter

Schützende Dunkelheit Teil 1 "Die Stimmen in meinen Kopf"  
  
Ein düsteres Lachen hallte in seinen Gedanken. Erfüllte die tiefsten Ecken seines Unterbewußtseins. Es war ein kaltes, zischendes Lachen, dass wie ein unendlich starkes Echo nicht verstummen wollte. Lauter und lauter wurde es und drang immer tiefer in ihn ein. Wie das eines verborgenen Dämons, der sich in dem tiefsten Abgrund seiner Seele verbarg und endlich ausbrechen wollte, rüttelte es an den Mauern seiner Selbst. Hörte nicht auf und ließ ihn nicht los. Er kannte dieses alptraumhafte Kichern, das schon dem Donnern eines Sturms glich. Er kannte die hohen, schrillen Töne, die er ununterbrochen vernommen mußte. Leider kannte er es nur zu gut. "Du wirst mir nicht entkommen..." Ein Gesicht, dessen Mundwinkeln einen grausamen Zug trugen. "Niemals werde ich dich gehen lassen..." Augen, die feuerrot in der Kälte der Finsternis glühten. "Deine Seele gehört mir..." Haare, die wie Flammen im Wind einer kalten Winterbrise wehten. "Du bist mein!" Jemand, der nur zu oft in seiner Psyche schwirrte. Überall war das Lachen. Ein grelles, kaltes Lachen. Um ihn herum war nur die Dunkelheit, die ihn schon so lange beschützt hatte und die er nach all den Jahren zu lieben gelernt hatte. Immer passte sie auf ihn auf, beschützte ihn und ließ ihn nie im Stich. Etwas, auf das er sich verlassen konnte. Sie würde ihn niemals enttäuschen. Nicht wie alle anderen, die ihn umgaben und nur darauf warteten, bis er einen Fehler machte, um ihn dafür zu betrafen. Alle um ihn herum. Sie waren nicht anders, als das, wovor er sich so fürchtete. Aber die Dunkelheit würde ihn davor bewahren. Schmerz... Hass... Leid... Angst... Die Dunkelheit verschloss dies sicher vor ihm, damit er niemals wieder solche Qualen erleiden mußte. Damit sein Herz heil blieb, nicht noch mehr Risse bekam und damit seine Seele ihn nie verließ. Ja. Du würdest mich festhalten. Mich beschützen, nicht wahr? Du weißt, was ich will. Oder was ich nicht will. Du bist mein einziger Freund. Und ich bin dir dafür dankbar. Noch mehr würde ich nicht ertragen. Ich will es nicht noch einmal erleben. Das wirst du nicht. Ich bin doch bei dir. Alles was dir schadet, werde ich vor dir verbergen. Alles... All die Gefühle, die du nicht magst. Wirklich? Natürlich. Und warum höre ich dann dieses grässliche Lachen? Es macht sich lustig über mich. Und ich mag es nicht. Dagegen kann ich nichts tun. Warum? Das Lachen, kommt nicht von außen. Ich sorge nur dafür, dass nichts in dich eindringt. Nichts dich verwirrt oder dir weh tut. Alles was in meiner Macht steht, nutzte ich, um dich vor der Welt zu hüten. Aber das kann ich nicht ausschalten. Es kommt aus deinem Inneren. Meinem... Inneren? Ja. Weißt du noch? ...das rote Licht? Ich habe es für dich verschlossen. Aber es ist stark. Lange kann ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es will sich befreien und lange werde ich ihm nicht trotzen können. Ich verstehe. Es will frei sein. ... so wie ich...? Es ist Ich. Dein anderes Ich. Bitte wehr dich... ich will dich nicht... verlieren... Noch lange redete er mit seiner geliebten Dunkelheit. Flehte sie an, ihm zu helfen, sich nicht zu verlieren. Denn er kannte die Folgen, eines Kampfes zwischen sich und seinem anderen Ich. Schon lange fühlte es die wachsende Anwesenheit des nebeligen Ichs, dass um seine Seele wie eine Katze schlich und ihre Kreise enger und enger zog. Mit ruhigen Blicken wartete die körperlose Kreatur schon so lange, dass er einen Fehler begehen würde. Niemals würde sie ihr Opfer aus den Augen lassen. Geduldig und still. Nach all den Jahren hatte das Ich gelernt, die Barriere, die die Dunkelheit es um es geschaffen hatte, langsam zu durchbrechen. Die sichere Wand aus Kälte und Emotionslosigkeit hatte es durchbrochen und forderte nun den Tribut für das Leiden in seiner kalten Gruft, in der es gefangen war. Es hätte ein noch grausames Nachspiel, das schwor es sich. Und solange es nicht ganz frei war, gab es sich damit zufrieden, sein Opfer in seinem Träumen heimzusuchen und es zu quälen. Es bereite dem Ich großes Vergnügungen, seinen Gegenspieler an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Die Nacht wurde zu einer einzigen Höllenqual, als sich die Spielchen des Ichs intensivieren sollten. Machmal lachte es ihn einfach nur stundenlang aus, wie es dieses Mal wieder einmal der Fall war. Oder es nahm in seinen Träumen eine feste Gestalt an, nur um ihn dann Schmerz zuzufügen. Doch selten ging es noch weiter. Leider häuften sich allerdings die schrecklichen Momente, als das Ich bemerkte, dass dies das meiste Leid in der Seele seines Opfers verursachte. Doch zum Glück gab es sich heute mit einer etwas weniger grausamen Methode zufrieden. Und die Dunkelheit schwieg nur. Sah zu und tat nichts um ihn zu schützen.  
  
Schweißgebadet wachte eine zitternde Person in seinem durchnäßten Bett auf. Sein Herz raste und das so zerbrechend wirkende Wesen atmete schwer. Sein Brutkorb hob und senke sich schnell und er sog die Luft um ihn herum auf, als ober er zu ersticken drohte. Lange hechelte er noch, starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die weiße Wand vor ihm und sah dennoch nur eine gelbe, etwas orange wirkende, Flüssigkeit an der daran kleben. Die Farbe seines Blutes. Schließlich schaffte es endlich sich zu beruhigen und das Gelb verschwand. Seine Seele schrie gerade zu vor Angst in seinem Inneren und er flehte um den Schutz seiner geliebten Dunkelheit. Warum half sie ihm nicht? Er wollte nicht glauben, dass sein ständiger Begleiter, der Behüter seiner Seele, einfach nichts tun konnte. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich um sein weises, Samtkissen, wie ein kleines Kind um seinen Teddy. Immer noch flossen Tränen aus seinen fest zusammengepressten Augen, da er das Blut an seiner Wand nicht sehen wollte. "Bitte...", wimmerte er unter der von Angst verzerrten Stimme, "... laß mich nicht allein..." Angst... Angst... Angst... Ich werde dir zeigen, was Angst ist. Du hast ja nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich mit dir anstellen kann. Kuron... du wirst LEIDEN! Wieder begann sein Herz zu rasen, als ob dessen Besitzer gleich sterben würde. Wimmernd flehte er sein anderes Ich an, ihn zu verlassen. Ihn endlich ihn Ruhe zu lassen, aber es lachte nur und schwirrte weiter ungehindert in seinen Gedanken umher. Das Zittern wurde stärker, bis daraus fast schon ein Beben aller Muskeln wurde. Die Tränen hatten bereits das Kissen vollkommen durchnäßt und schließlich hielt Kuron den Druck in seiner Seele nicht aus und brüllte einen entsetzten Schrei heraus. Nach einigen Sekunden konnte man Schritte hören, die auf den Eingang, des Zimmers, in dem Kuron lang, zu rasten und lauter wurden. Schließlich ertönte leise ein zischendes Geräusch und die Metalltür schob sich in das Innere der Wand hinein und wieder heraus, als sie sich wieder schloss. Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann, der nicht lange auf seinem Fleck blieb. Sofort rannte er an den Rand des Bettes zu Kuron hin, während seine langen roten Haare und sein schwarzer Ledermantel durch die Luft flogen. Sanft beugte er sich zu ihm herunter, der immer noch mit aufgerissenen tränenden Augen sich an sein Kissen krallte. "Schhhhhh.... schon gut, es ist vorbei..." Er fragte gar nicht, was los war. Zu oft hatte er die Szene in den letzten Wochen erleben müssen und wußte, dass er ihn nur beruhigen konnte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Kuron wie ein Igel ängstlich im Bett zusammengerollt und glich nun nur noch einem kleinen Stückchen Elend, dass wimmerte und piepste. "Alles wird wieder gut..." Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er diese sanften Worte, umarmte ihn in seinem Bett und spürte, wie sich das Zittern langsam legte. Sein Körper war nicht mehr versteinert und er konnte ihn nun vorsichtig aufrichten, um ihn wie ein kleines weinendes Kind zu umarmen. Besser er fragte erst gar nicht, was passiert war. Er wußte es doch sowieso und würde nur Erinnerungen hervorrufen, die Kuron versuchte zu verstecken. Wie sehr würde ich dir diese Qualen nehmen... Was er dir nur ständig antut... Ich will es nicht wissen... Diese Schreie... Niemals würdest du damit aufhören, genauso wie er nicht aufhören wird, dich zu quälen. Dein Herz, es rast so schrecklich. So hör doch auf. Wehr dich. Aber nein, was willst du schon tun? Und ich kann nichts für dich tun, wo ich doch für all dein Leid verantwortlich bin. Zu gerne würde ich dich erlösen. Ich würde für dich alles tun. Warum kann ich dir deinen Schmerz nicht nehmen? Warum muss ich diese Unfähigkeit mit mir tragen? Doch selbst wenn... selbst wenn ich dir helfen könnte... es wäre nicht genug. Das was ich dir angetan habe, ist unverzeihlich und ich kann es verstehen. Aber es ist mir egal, wie sehr du mich haßt. Solange du mich in deiner Nähe erträgst, werde ich bei dir sein... Oh, Gott... wenn ich daran denke, was ich dir nur antun wollte... was ich dir angetan habe... es tut mir so entsetzlich leid und ich würde mir am liebsten selber das Herz aus dem Leib reißen, weil es mich zu zerreißen droht... dieser Schmerz... Aber ich darf dich nicht alleine lassen. Nicht schon wieder. Sicher... du haßt mich, für all das, was ich dir angetan habe. ...was ich dir angetan habe... ich... ICH! Es war ein Morgen von vielen, an denen Kuron einen Zusammenbruch seiner Psyche hatte und all seinen Gefühlen einfach nicht mehr stand halten konnte. Die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen ließ den Mann, der seine schützenden Arme um dessen Oberkörper legte, nicht los. "Youku. Lass mich los", hörte er plötzlich aus dem Mund diesen unendlich zerbrechlichen Wesens. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte er die Kontrolle über sich wiedergefunden und seine Stimme hatte zu sich einem kalten, verbitterten Zischen verwandelt. Er haßt mich! Die glasigen Augen nahmen einen eisigen und leeren Blick an, als er in Youkus Gesicht sah. Sofort lockerte dieser seinen warmen Griff und ließ ihn sich befreien. "Geh", sagte er noch. Ein klares Zeichen. So sehr Youku ihn auch beschützten wollte, ihn niemals verlassen wollte und keinen Moment seines Lebens von seiner Seite weichen wollte, er wurde von der verletzten Seele nicht mehr geduldet und so verließ er schweigend das Zimmer, als er noch hörte, wie Kuron sich noch einmal unter der weißen Decke seines Bettes vergrub. Er haßt mich! Den Kopf zum Boden gesenkt, zischte die Tür erneut hinter Youku. Seine Augen füllten sich mit feuchten, warmen Tränen, bis eine seine Wange streichelte und schließlich leise auf den roten Teppichboden fiel. Wieder fiel ihm auf, wie merkwürdig er doch diese Welt fand. Er war froh, dass, als er sich zum etwa zwanzigsten Mal umsah, sich etwas ablenken konnte. Er stand in einem langen Saal der hell beleuchtet war, an dessen Wände sich reich verzierte Gemälde fanden. Nach jedem Bild, welches jedes davon anders war, folgte eine kalte Metalltür. Der ganze Saal war in einem rotbrauen Ton, wirkte aber dennoch warm und nicht düster. Ab und an tauchte eines dieser Kreaturen am Ende auf, wo er sich mit einem weiteren Gang kreuzte. Er mußte etwas überlegen, bis ihm der Name des Planenten eingefallen war, da er ihn nur einmal auf dem Bildschirm seines Raumschiffs sah, als er in dessen Richtung flog. Hm... ich glaube er heißt Erde... Sie waren jetzt seit einer Woche auf diesem Planeten. So viele - ...wie heißen sie noch mal? Äh... - Menschen lebten hier. Irgendwie mußte er grinsen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie die beiden diese Unterkunft bekamen. Dieses kindliche Grinsen seines Begleiters, als er dieses riesige, auffallende Gebäude entdeckte... die Wut in seinen Augen, als der "Manager", wie er von den anderen Kreaturen genannte worden war, ihnen erklärte, dass sie dieses Geldzeugs für die Unterkunft brauchten und Kurons Reaktion darauf, als er die Wand neben der Eingangstür drohte in die Luft zu jagen und schon einen Ki-Blast über der rechten Hand bildete... Aber warum sie nun hier waren, wußte Youku immer noch nicht ganz genau. "Da gibt es lauter gigantische Auren!" Wieder viel ihm Kurons vorfreudiger Gesichtsausdruck in den Sinn, als er dies vernommen hatte. Schon immer hatte sein Begleiter diesen speziellen Sinn, Auren aufzuspüren. Ja, er verfügte als Krieger natürlich auch über diese besondere Fähigkeit, aber längst nicht so ausgeprägt. Und schon immer hatte er diesen unstillbaren Drang neue Gegner zu finden, die ihm ebenbürtig waren. Wie sehr er es doch liebte, all seine Gefühle an dem Leid anderer auszulassen. Aber tief in seinem Inneren kannte Youku den Grund für diese doch meist grausam endenden Kämpfe, die zu oft nicht nur eine Leiche zurückließen, sondern auch Unmengen von Zerstörung, Schmerz und Blut. Es war eine Art Ablenkung. Ein verzweifelter Ausbruch aus seinen eigenen Qualen, die er zu gerne an andere wiedergab. Wie eine Art Hackordnung, in dem der Schwächste in einer Kette aus Leid und Pein, die gesamte Grausamkeit aller anderen am Leib erfuhr. Verdammt! Wieder mußt du an ihn denken! Youku schüttelte sich im Innersten. Er mußte diese Gedanken loswerden. Irgendwie. Hinter sich hörte er zumindest kein Wimmern mehr. Gut, dann hat er sich wohl wieder beruhigt. Zwar immer noch etwas besorgt, aber sichtlich entspannter beschloss er, lieber doch wieder zu gehen. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass Kuron in den nächsten Augenblicken vielleicht rausgehen würde und ihn erneut mit diesem unendlich kalten Blick ansehen würde. Noch einmal könnte er es nicht ertragen. Vergeblich versuchte er Kuron aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, doch der kalte Blick, den er vor sich hatte, wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Diese traurigen Augen... so voller Licht waren sie einst... und jetzt? Viele Jahren waren vergangen, als er noch dieses Leuchten in seinen goldgelben Pupillen sah, wie sieh ihn voller Hoffnung anblicken. So voller Unschuld... Unschuld... Und dann habe ich ihm das Herz zerrissen! Mit gesenktem Kopf schlich Youku geradezu durch die Gänge dieses Gebäudes und mußte immer wieder seufzen. Die wunderschönen Gemälde, Verzierungen und Skulpturen beachtete er wie immer nicht, hatte nur den roten Teppichboden vor Augen und selbst den beachtete er nicht. Nur diesen eiskalten Blick, den Kuron ihm schon so oft, viel zu oft, zugeworfen hatte, sah er. Er haßt dich! "Ich bitte dich! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde Gefühle für dich haben? Für DICH?!'" Die Stimme in Kurons Kopf wollte in ihn einfach nicht ruhen. Wollte ihn weiter leiden sehen. Diesmal hatte sie wieder diesen Ton angenommen, einen den er nur zu gut kannte. Zischend und beißend. Kalt und voller Hass. Sie durchflute jede einzelne Gehirnzelle, breite sich bis ins Rückenmark aus und versetzte ihm eine Gänsehaut, die wenn er sie nicht unter Kontrolle bekommen würde, wieder zu einem Zittern werden würde. Ein Zittern, dass sich in ein Beben verwandeln würde. "Du bist so dumm! Niemand würde dich lieben! Und ganz sicher nicht ich!" Es war Youkus Stimme. Youku... Wie er mich auf diesem toten Planenten fand. Sich zu dieser kleinen, verletzten Kreatur, das eins ich war, herunter bückte und mich sanft anlächelte. Youku... Wie er mit mir im Trainingsraum kämpfte und mir zeigte, was ich falsch machte, damit mir später nichts passieren würde. Youku... Wie er mir versprach, mich immer zu beschützten, was auch passieren würde. Youku... Wie er mich vor Freezer rettete, als er mir den entscheidenden Todesstoß geben wollte, weil ich ihn verraten hatte. Warmer, sanfter, lieber Youku. Ich hab dich lieb. Du warst immer für mich da. ...immer... bis du dein wahres Gesicht offenbartest. Youku... Wie du mich damals einfach verlassen hattest, ohne mir einen Grund zu nennen. Youku... Wie du mir erklärtest, dass du mich hassen würdest und ich dir nie etwas bedeutet hatte. Youku... Wie du mich mit diesem dämonischen Blick anstarrtest, als ob ich nur ein Stück Fleisch für dich wäre. Youku... Kalter, brutaler, verhasster Youku. Ich hasse dich. Du hattest mich nie geliebt... nie... mir nur etwas vorgemacht. Ich hasse dich!  
  
Okay, mal ne neue FF. Und ihr habt euch nicht verlesen. Die FF gehört wirklich zu DBZ, da ich es in der Welt von DBZ spielen lassen werde. Hoffe nur ich halte durch. Ich hab es mir so gedacht: Eigentlich wollte ich eine FF schreiben, die euren Wünschen entspricht. Die das drin hat, was euch am besten gefallen würde. Deswegen würde ich mich sehr über Kommentare und Vorschläge freuen, um diese zu verwirklichen. Ach ja, so nebenbei. Jeder der es nicht weiß: Ich zeichne auch und Kuron und Youku könnt ihr euch ja mal bei meinen FanArst anschauen. ^^ Also ich hoffe der Vorgeschmack hat euch gefallen! P.S. Ich würde mich auch sehr freuen, wenn sich jemand von euch fürs Probelesen melden würde. Hab ja immer so schrecklich viele Fehler drin ^^" 


	2. Schatten der Vergangenheit

Schützenden Dunkelheit Teil 2 Schatten der Vergangenheit  
  
Ein gesenkter Kopf. Lange rote Haare, die den traurigen Blick verbargen. Schuld. Trauer. Sorgen. Flehen. Noch länger schlich das Wesen, mit dem Namen Youku durch die langen Gänge des Gebäudes. Hotel nannten sie es. Die Menschen, die ihn verwirrt eine Zeit lang anstarrten, bemerkte er erst gar nicht. Eine von ihnen war mit ihrer Freundin hinter ihm, und die beiden tuschelten etwas hinter seinem Rücken. "hey, sieht du den da vorne. Mann, hat der nen Hintern!" Machmal verfluchte er sein eigenes ausgezeichnetes Gehör, wenn er solche Szenen ertragen mußte. Jedes einzelne Wort verstand er, als seine langen spitzt zulaufenden Ohren ab und zwischen seiner Mähne zuckten. "Uuuuh...ja! Aber irgendwie... ich weiß nicht.... Ihn scheint etwas zu beschäftigen. Als ob ein Lastwagen ihn überrollt hätte." "Hm... was wohl mit ihr los ist. Hey... er ist doch mit diesem anderen hergekommen. Weißt du noch, der kleine Blonde mit dem Schwanz?" Als die beiden über Kuron zu sprechen begannen, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er erneut an ihn denken mußte. Aber das spielte sowieso keine Rolle. Er mußte doch ständig an ihn denken. "Ja. Irgendwie fand ich den kleinen süß. Er benahm sich echt fast wie ein kleines Kind. Aber meinst du, er hätte sich mit ihm gestritten?" "Ich weiß nicht. Möglich wär's. Ob er ihm das Spielzeug weggenommen hat?" Plötzlich fingen die beiden laut an zu kichern und klingen in seinen Ohren wie zwei aufgeblasene Hühner, die sich über die wichtigste Person ihn seinem Leben lustig machten. Er stoppte. "Oh, Gott! Er hat uns doch nicht etwas gehört?" "Quatsch! Wir waren doch ganz leise! ...aber, wenn doch?" Sein Faust zitterte schon und forderte nach der nötigen Energie um diese beiden Hennen durch die Wand schießen zu können. Gegen diesen Vorschlag seines Herzens hatte er nichts und er würde den Wunsch dieser am liebsten erfüllen. Diese dummen Erdlinge! Sie haben ja nicht die geringste Ahnung. Was fällt ihnen ein, sich über Kuron lustig zu machen? Ihnen würde dieses verdammte Kichern schon noch vergehen! Nein! Warte! Das kannst du doch nicht tun! Denk an das letzte Mal! Weißt du noch, was auf Neriya passiert ist? Auf einmal hatte Youku wieder dieses Bild vor Augen. Einer von diesem dummen Kreaturen hatte ihn und Youku in einer Bar oder so was provoziert und sie beleidigt. Im nächsten Moment waren sie bereits in seine Schlägerei verwickelt, nach der die ganze Bar nur noch Staub war. ... Und dann dieser stechende Schmerz. Überall waren sie. Mit ihren Waffen, die ihr gesamtes KI aus ihren Körpern förmlich aufsogen. Kuron schrie. Er litt. ...er litt... Nein! Schließlich schritt er weiter, die Ohren weiterhin zuckend und die Faust geballt. Das kurze Schweigen der Frauen, machte ihm klar, dass er ihnen anscheinen Angst eingejagt hatte. "Ja... ich habe euch gehört.", flüstere er in sich hinein, sagte aber nichts. Noch einmal wie das auf Neriya? Darauf hatte er wirklich keine Lust. Schmerz würden sie noch genug auf diesem Planeten erleben müssen. Psychisch sowie auch physisch. Spätestens wenn Kuron einen neuen Alptraum hätte oder sie ihren Zielen auf diesem Planeten gegenüberständen und ein gnadenloser Kampf entbrechen würde. "Hm... ich frag ich aber echt, was der Süße hat... Weißt du was, ich sprech ihn an!" "Spinnt du! Er hat nicht gerade die beste Laune, und dafür, dass er so verdammt gut aussieht, könnte er genauso irgendso ein Spinner sein!" "Ach, Unsinn! Ich geh jetzt zu ihm hin!" Ihre Freundin wollte sie noch aufhalten, doch ehe sich diese versah, rannte die andere schon zu Youku hin. "Ähm... guten Morgen...", begann sie schließlich mit einem unsicheren Ton in der Stimme, als sie endlich dem großen geheimnisvollen Mann gegenüberstand und ihn seine engen roten Augen unter seinem langen Pony blickte. "Sie... sie sahen so traurig aus... und ich... also ich..." Sie hatte einen überraschten Blick erwartet, doch er konnte ihre Erwartungen mit kalt zerschlagen, als er uninteressiert weiterging und so tat, als ob er sie nur kurz bemerkt hätte. Doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben und lief ihm weiterhin wie ein treues Hündchen hinterher. "Warten sie doch!", rief sie immer wieder und wurde dann von einem eisigen "Verschwinde!", Youkus zu stehen gebraucht. Dieser verschwand sogleich im Nächsten Fahrstuhl und ließ die beiden Frauen sprachlos stehen. "Merkwürdiger Kerl...", murmelte die eine zur anderen, die ihm vor zu kurzem noch hinterher gelaufen war. "Eine Herausforderung!" Der etwas genervte Blick wandelte sich wieder zu dem deprimierten Gesichtsausdruck, wie Youku ihn schon die letzten 5 Minuten trug. Den Mann neben ihn, dessen Betrachten eine Zeit lang nur noch Youku galten, bemerkte er erst gar nicht. Langsam ließ dieser seine Augen von den schwarzen Lederstiefeln, über seine langen Beine, die in ein enge dunkelgraue Hose gehüllt waren, über den roten Riemengrürtel und den muskulösen Oberkörper, den man durch das enge schwarze Seidenhemd erahnen konnte, gleiten. Nur kurz sah er auf dessen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck, der ziellos Löcher in die Luft schlug. Nach einigen Hin und Her entschloss er sich ihn doch anzusprechen. Zu sehr war das Verlangen, ihn näher kennenzulernen. "Guten Morgen", begrüßte er in schließlich und reichte ihm freundlich die Hand. "Mein Name ist Aiyuku Ketsueki." *** Glaubt er wirklich, ich würde ihm jemals verzeihen? Nach allem, was er mir angetan hat? Wie lange soll es noch so weiter gehen. All sein Flehen um Vergebung. Es nervt mich. Warum willst du ihm denn nicht endlich vergeben? Es sind doch schon so viele Jahre vergangen. Für mich spielt die Zeit keine Rolle. Und für ihn doch genauso wenig. Die Wunden heilen nicht. Sie werden nie heilen. Er wird mich niemals wieder in Ruhe lassen. Mich ruhig schlafen lassen. Ist es denn nur wegen ihm? Nein. Das nicht. Aber er hat mich doch verraten. Er hätte gesagt, er würde mich beschützen. Immer bei mir sein... mich lieben... Er beschützt dich doch, ist bei dir und liebt dich. Und wie lange wird das noch so weitergehen? Bis er einen neuen Grund finden, ihn zu befreien? Merkst du denn gar nicht, dass er das nie wieder tun will? Nie wieder will er dich leiden sehen. Pah! Wie oft hat er es mir damals gesagt?! Wie oft? Ich werde ihm nicht vertrauen! Niemals! Nicht noch einmal! Stille. Die Stimmen in seinen Gedanken hatten für heute wieder Ruhe gefunden. Es war wieder ruhig und Kuron konnte endlich wieder die Einsamkeit genießen. Der Angstausbruch hatte sich ebenfalls gelegt und das etwas kleiere, vor kurzer Zeit noch so zerbrechlich wirkenden Wesen, traute sich nun endlich aus dem Bett. Ruckartig riss er die weise Decke von seinem Oberkörper weg und richtete sich etwas auf. Auf dem Rand des Bettes sah er nun. Still und leise. Die verwuschtelten Haare, die noch einen Teil seiner Schulter bedeckten, fielen ihm noch immer wieder ins Gesicht und verhüllten die goldgelben Pupillen. Noch etwas verschlafen sprang er schließlich auf dem beteppichten Boden und hatte noch etwas Mühe sich auf den wackeligen Beiden aufrecht zu halten. Schließlich riss er seinen Mund auf, worin lange spitze Reißzähne zum Vorschein kamen, und gähnte schläfrig, während er sich die Augen mit einem Arm rieb. Über seiner roten Haut hatte er nur ein langes rosa Nachthemd mit einem Teddy-Muster drauf, dass er irgendwo auf diesem Planeten erworben hatte, gezogen. Ab und zu gähnte er noch ein paar Mal beherzt, als er durch das große Zimmer schlich, das ihm der Manager zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Das Knurren seines leeren Magens konnte er schon länger hören. Der Hunger trieb ihn schließlich nach einigem Herumirren schließlich in die Küche. Die noch halb geschlossen Augen fanden nicht gleich den Handgriff des Kühlschrankes, weswegen er ein paar Mal daneben gegriffen hatte und danach so etwas wie "Hunger..." murmelte. Nach einigen weiteren Danebengriffen hatte er es doch noch geschafft, die Tür zu öffnen und danach den halben Inhalt, welcher fast nur aus verschiedenen Fleischprodukten bestand. Würste, Fisch, kalte Grillhähnchen und Schinken bedeckten nun den großen Holztisch in der Mitte der Küche, nachdem er alles auf diesem entladen hatte. Während er sich immer noch müde die Augen rieb, setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Tisch und begann, alles was er zwischen die Finger bekam in sich hinein zu stopfen. Ab und zu flogen mal ein paar Essenreste, wie Hänchenknochen oder Brotkrümel durch die Luft und landeten wild wirbelnd dann auf dem Küchenboden. Das leise "Mist", dass er dann kaum hörbar von sich zischen ließ, begleitete somit jeden Morgen sein Frühstück. Mist. Den Tag begann er meistens fluchend... oder mit nassen Wangen, so wie heute. Warme Tränen und Youku war mal wieder da, wie immer da, um ihn zu beruhigen. Umarmte ihn so unendlich sanft und schloss ihn in seine beruhigen Arme, um den zitternden Körper zu beruhigen. Youku. Willst mich wirklich beschützen...? Mich auf ewig in deinem warmen Griff halten? Oder ist es doch wieder etwas anderes? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht... Seufzend starrte Kuron auf die lehren Teller vor ihm, den Krümelhaufen auf jedem einzelnen und die Plastikverpackungen von Margarine, Joghurt und Limonade. Dieses Lächeln wollte seinen Gedanken einfach nicht verlassen. Dieses warme, sanfte Lächeln. Wieder schüttelte er eifrig den Kopf, holte schließlich noch einmal tief Luft und stürzte sich auf den kümmerlichen Rest seines Frühstücks. *** Schwarze kurze Haare, dessen Pony ihm weit ins Gesicht fiel und einen Schleier über die tiefblauen Augen zog. Eine graue Krawatte, ein weißes Hemd und ein schwarzes Jackett, das passend zu der ebenfalls schwarzen Hose getragen wurde. Fast wie einer dieser hohen Leute in diesem Hotel. Wieder so ein Manager oder sowas? Ungläubig starrte Youku zu dem jungen Mann, der sich gerade mit Aiyuku Ketsueki vorgestellt hatte und ihn erwartend auf ein Händeschütteln die Hand ausstreckte. "Naja, dann nicht...", sagte er schließlich etwas enttäuscht. Dann griff er in die Innenseite seines Jacketts und holte ein kleines Pappkärchten heraus, um sie dann Youku zu geben. Erneut nur eine anlehnende Handlung. Youku nahm diese nicht an. Das Auge des Mannes begann etwas zu zucken und ein leichtes, ganz leises Knurren folgte. "Lassen sie mich in Ruhe", entgegnete Youku knapp und wandte sein Blick wieder zum Fahrstuhldislplay, an dem gerade das aktuelle Stockwerk in grün leuchtenden Zahlen angezeigt worden war. 5.4.3. Ein knappes "Hm" seitens Herrn Aiyuku wurde noch mal geäußerte, nachdem Youku schweigend den engen Raum verließ, da sich die Tür im erreichten 1. Stocks öffnete. "Warten sie doch!", rief Ketsueki aber dann schließlich und lief ihm sofort hinterher, um dann wieder entschlossen vor ihm zu halten. "Es ist wichtig", begann er wieder, doch Youku ließ sich nicht aufhalten und ging gelassen an ihm vorbei. Gleich einem treuen Hund schloss sich sein Verfolger dem unbekannten Ziel Youkus an. "Wie bereits gesagt, ich bin Aiyuku Ketsueki. Und ihre Anwesenheit ist Grund meines Erscheinens." Dieser Kerl schien Youku unübersehbar zu nerven, während er versuchte den Mitläufer durch schnellere Schritte zu ignorieren. Es war ihm egal, was dieser sagte. Wie er immer wieder nach einem erwidernden Blick suchte und hoffte, erhört zu werden. Ein leises Grummeln, das nach einigen Schritten sich in ein genervtes Zischen verwandelte. Schließlich blieb er stehen, den Kopf zum Boden gerichtet und die Haare wie ein Schleier vor das Gesicht geworfen. "Verdammt! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!", fauchte er fast schon außer sich, doch die leise Trauer in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. "Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, mir ihr dummes Geschwafel anzuhören!" Stille. Ketsueki verstand nicht. Stand schweigend neben Youku und betrachte ruhig dessen warme Träne über eine seiner geschmeidigen Wange huschen. Eine Träne. Geballte Fäuste. Die leuchtend roten Haaren, versteckt vor dem verwirrten Anblick seines Gegenübers. "Ver... verzeihen sie. Ich hatte nicht vor, sie derart zu verärgern." Sein Ton war mitfühlend und sanft, so voller Mitleid. "Aber ich werde mich wieder bei ihnen melden. Immerhin sind sie mein Auftrag." Noch ein schnelles "Entschuldigen sie mich" und Herr Aiyuku verschwand. Die Haare noch im gedämpften Morgenlicht fackelnd, als die lauten Schritte immer leiser wurden und schließlich verstummten. Endlich war Youku mit seinen Gedanken allein. Diese Idioten. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung. Niemand hat eine Ahnung. Und niemand wird sie jemals haben. Wir beide werden auf ewig unsere Erinnerungen für uns behalten und niemand wird sie jemals kennen lernen. Auf ewig. Zeit. Fließende, nie endende Zeit. Gefängnis unseres Daseins und Weg unseres Endes. Nur du hast es gesehen, siehst und wirst sehen. Und uns dann erlösen. Still und schweigend wirst du ein Zeuge unseres Lebens sein. Du bist unser Zeuge. Der Zeuge unsere aller Taten. Doch so wie du fließt und nichts bei dir behält, wirst du auch das Gesehen vergessen, verlieren, verlassen. Aber sie haben keine Ahnung. Sie werden nicht wissen, weshalb sie vielleicht schon bald ihren schlimmsten Alptraum erleben werden. Werden nicht wissen, weshalb Berge von Leichen die Schönheit ihres ach so geliebten Planeten, den sie "Erde" nennen, zieren werden. Werden nicht wissen, weshalb Blut ihre Erde rot färben wird und werden nicht wissen, weshalb ausgerechnet sie, Opfer unserer Taten werden und den Weg ihres Endes einschlagen müssen. Aber die Zeit wird es sehen. Zusehen und nicht eine Träne für sie verlieren. Denn allein, was jetzt ist, interessiert sie. So wird auch sie unwissend sein. So wie diese Idioten. *** Der kleine, schmale Körper war zufrieden. Die für die Menschen doch enorm groß scheinende Menge hatte ihren Dienst getan, und den Energiebedarf gedeckt. Ein kleiner Körper. So zerbrechlich wirkte er. Als ob man ihn nur ganz sanft anfassen dürfte, da er jeden Moment drohte, wie ein Kristallglas in tausend Stückte zu springen. Doch der Schein täuschte. Auch wenn Kuron nur eine Körpergröße von 1,65 erreichte und eine doch sehr zarte Erscheinung hatte, war er zweifellos in der Lage mit Hilfe seiner im Körper verborgenen Energie jederzeit eine gewaltige Fläche um ihn herum, die mindestens einen Umkreis von einigen Kilometern hatte, mit Leichtigkeit zu vernichten. Nicht ein Gebäude würde der Druckwelle standhalten, jeder Grashalm würde sterben und das Land würde sich innerhalb von Sekunden in eine einsame Wüste aus Stein und Erde verwandeln. Diese unermessliche Kraft forderte seinen Preis jeden Tag durch Unmengen an Nahrung. So hatte ihn sein Magen auch diesen Morgen nicht in Ruhe gelassen und knurrte wie ein kleiner bissiger Hund in seinem Bauch. Schrie und bellte. Und jetzt war er wieder still. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über die wenigen winzigen Überreste seines Frühstücks wandern, bis er immer noch etwas verschlafen sich von Stuhl erhob und wieder ein lautes Gähnen von sich hören ließ. Dann verschwanden die weißen langen Eckzähne erneut in seinem Mund. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die zufriedene kindliche Miene hinter einem fast schon besorgt scheinenden Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und er nachdenklich begann durch das Hotelzimmer zu tigern. Ohne es zu merken huschte er immer schneller von der einen Ecke des Wohnzimmers zur anderen der gegenüberliegenden Küche. Seine eigenen Gedanken quälten ihn jeden Morgen, Tag und Nacht. Träume, die jede Minute seines nötigen Schlafes füllten, ließen ihn nicht ruhen und so schnell würde er sie wohl nicht los werden. Wie lange würde er es wohl noch ertragen, bevor der Wahnsinn seine innere Welt in ein einziges Chaos aus Stimmen und Bildern stürzen würde? Und selbst wenn er nicht einmal an Youku denken müßte, etwas, das er genauso sehr brauchte wie auch haßte, würde sein anderes Ich den Job der Seelenpeinigung übernehmen. "NIEMALS würde ich dich verlassen!", hatte der Schatten in ihm immer wieder geflüstert. Die Stimme kalt und voller Abscheu Kuron gegenüber. Aber was war mit Youku? Ja, so klang seine Stimme auch mal. Fast schon eisig und einem Raubtier nicht unähnlich. So lange war es jetzt schon her, viele Jahre. Hatte er sich denn wirklich geändert. In dieser Zeit war er doch so voller Wärme und behütete Kuron wie ein kleines Kind, immer auf der Hut, dass ihm ja nie wieder etwas schreckliches widerfahren müßte. Nie wieder dürfte etwas sein Herz zum Zittern bringen. Es hatte schon genug Risse. Nichts und niemand dürfte seinem Geliebten, wie Youku ihn gerne nannte, jemals wieder etwas antun. Ironie. Denn der einzige, der Wunden in sein Herz reißen könnte und es getan hatte, war Youku. Sein schwarzer Engel des Todes, der seine Seele in die Tiefen der Hölle stürzen wollte, nur um die andere befreien zu können. Und nun? War er immer noch dieser Engel? Diese Bestie, die keinerlei Wärme empfand und sie nur schenkte, um sie mit der Brutalität eines Dämons zu entreißen? Hatte er sich vielleicht doch geändert? "Ach Youku... du kennst meine beiden Seelen, aber deine will ich wohl nicht sehen." 


End file.
